


Follower

by pokerap



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokerap/pseuds/pokerap
Summary: “I’ll follow you wherever you go. As long as you don’t plan on leaving, neither do I.”





	Follower

Peace and quiet are hard to find in the hideout. With Terrors roaming the halls and Desaix’s men constantly searching for the Deliverance, breaks are rare for Python. It’s not like he minds usually, but any chance to take a nap is a good chance for him.

Of course, it isn’t that easy with Forsyth around. “Python, there you are!” His friend bellows loudly enough to wake the dead and Python yawns and stretches.

“Mornin’,” He greets his friend languidly.

“You’ve been slacking off again, haven’t you? You’re supposed to be patrolling out front!”

“Am I?” It must be later than he thought it was. “Oops.” It’s an honest mistake and not work he was intentionally avoiding.

Forsyth sighs loudly and presses a hand to his forehead. “You can’t slack off like this, you know! We need every able-bodied man to protect the hideout!”

“Yeah, I know. Can’t let the Deliverance fall apart now, right?”

“That’s right! Now hurry up, I’ll accompany you on your patrol.”

“Awfully nice of you.” He knows Forsyth’s doing it to keep an eye on him, but it’s not like he really minds. Python’s only here because of his friend, after all. He can’t imagine where he’d be without Forsyth’s influence. It’s a bit strange to think about, so he doesn’t allow himself time to think about it and instead stands and shoulders his bow.

The Terrors roaming the halls aren’t particularly difficult for them to defeat together, but they usually don’t stray close enough to the hideout to bother killing them. It means a lot of idle standing around and the occasional stroll down the hall to investigate any odd noises. Python’s never minded it; it’s better than being out in the field, anyway.

Forsyth can’t seem to sit still though and with him around it’s _patroling_ instead of standing guard. “You really could stand to relax,” Python remarks when Forsyth picks up his spear to start wandering the halls again.

“Hah! I’m not surprised to hear that coming from you!” Forsyth doesn’t wait for Python to join him, he starts walking with the expectation that the archer will follow. Python sighs, but he does follow, just as he always has. Forsyth speaks up again, “It only stands to reason that I’m on edge. With Lukas gone, we’re out one of our most valued men!”

“You don’t think he’s coming back?”

Forsyth’s eyes narrow and his brows furrow. He looks lost in thought, but Python knows better to believe that his guard is down. “It’s important that we don’t rely on his return.” The words are carefully chosen, slower than Forsyth usually speaks. “Just in case, of course.”

“Of course,” Python echoes. He’s not sure he believes Lukas will come back with Sir Mycen in tow, but it feels wrong to plan for the worst.

They patrol in silence for a little while longer, reaching the end of the hall and then returning to their starting point before Forsyth seems satisfied, for the moment anyway. Python takes a seat on a nearby box as the knight stands with his arms folded.

“Do you regret it?” Python asks suddenly. When he doesn’t get an answer he elaborates, “Deciding to join the Deliverance. There’s a very real chance that we’ll die here.”

“I know.” Forsyth says. “But I have no regrets. I’ve always wanted to be a knight, after all.” His stance is firm and his words are steady. Most people wouldn’t be able to tell that he’s afraid.

Python knows him better than most. He doesn’t call Forsyth on it though, instead he hums quietly. “I’ll follow you wherever you go. As long as you don’t plan on leaving, neither do I.”

That gets Forsyth to look over and for a moment Python’s convinced he’s going to get onto him about his work ethic - he’s hardly the ideal knight and if he wants to remain in the Deliverance he should work harder - but instead Forsyth’s face is split by a large, pleased grin. “Thank you, Python.”

“Eh, don’t mention it.” He waves a hand as if to dismiss it. He’s never been one for sappy moments, after all.

“I truly am lucky to have such a great friend.” Forsyth says anyway.

A friend. Yeah. That’s what they are, what they have been since they were little kids and Forsyth was just a fool with a pointless dream. Python ignores the strange sinking feeling in his chest at Forsyth’s words and instead he hops off the box and tips his head to indicate Forsyth should lead the way.

He doesn’t like patrolling, but he prefers it over thinking about whatever strange feelings Forsyth’s words have given him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing either of these characters. I tried my best!!


End file.
